Boys Will Be Eds
"Boys Will Be Eds" is the 13th episode of Season 3 and the 65th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode the Eds, Kevin and Jonny compete for the attention and affections of Nazz after they become infatuated with her. Plot Jimmy is running around a yard, being chased by Rolf's goat, who is hankering for a bite of the sandwich that Jimmy just purchased from the Eds' sandwich stand. While Jimmy runs for his life and Rolf chases his goat, the other guys stand by, laughing at Jimmy's predicament. Eventually, though, a piece of bologna slips out of Jimmy's sandwich and lands on his feet, and when he slips on it, he takes a tumble, allowing Victor to start chowing down on the sandwich Jimmy is still holding. The hilarity doesn't end there, as Sarah arrives with a tennis racket that she uses to injure Rolf, despite him trying to help Jimmy. At this point, even Edd is laughing, but the mirth stops when Nazz arrives and starts to lecture all the young dudes (bar Jimmy and Rolf) about how they should treat Jimmy better. Of course, this suddenly silence is not due to reverence for Nazz's words, but rather for her beauty, especially as today she looks incredible. Upon realizing that she's lost their attention, however, Nazz gives up, and she, Sarah, and Jimmy go off to play some baseball. A few moments later, Kevin and Jonny cotton on to what Nazz suggested, and follow her swiftly, with the Eds bringing up the rear at a more leisurely pace. Later that afternoon, a pickup game is going on, although it's moving quite slowly, as the pitcher and all the fielders are distracted by Nazz's beauty. In fact, you could say that the only ones paying any attention to the game are Jimmy, Sarah, and Nazz, as even the three fans watching from the fence are focused on Nazz. Suddenly, though, a wild swing from Jimmy sends his bat flying, and by chance it hits Eddy. Nazz goes over and invites them to join, and Ed gladly agrees. There are now three more fielders in addition to Jonny. Of course, Kevin is the one pitching, and Sarah is in the catcher's spot. The batter is Nazz, and Kevin's first pitch is weak. To compensate, he serves up a fastball that bounces off of Sarah's equipment and into the field of play, making it look like Nazz hit it. Sarah is still the only one actually playing, though, as the fielders outright ignore the ball, allowing Nazz to round three bases without any trouble. Fed up, Sarah finally has the ball and is standing on home plate, but even this doesn't work, as a cheating Jonny grabs the plate and holds it up so that Nazz can tag home. All the guys declare her safe, but then get into a fight over who gets to pitch next, prompting the girls and Jimmy to leave in disgust. Seeing this, Kevin realizes that Nazz thinks he's a dork, and angrily goes off to get some backup to help him with his affections. Kevin meets up with Rolf on his farm for help. At first, Rolf refuses, but it soon turns out that this was only a joke, and he'd be only to happy to help out a friend in need. As soon as he goes off to show Kevin what he has in mind, the Eds tumble out of a hiding spot. At first, Eddy is about to reveal his plan for wooing Nazz to his friends, but it soon occurs to him that such romantic notions are best attempted alone. Double D realizes that his friends will be of no help, and that in this situation at least, the Eds are all on their own. Later, Rolf and Kevin find Nazz and present her with a gift: Victor. After a somewhat confused reception of the gift, Rolf decides to sit aside and watch the proceedings unfold. He is not disappointed, as Eddy arrives, bumps Kevin out of the way, and shows off a shiny red shoe. Double D then arrives with a caseful of dental products, but is bumped out of the way by Kevin, who offers her his hat. Slightly creeped out, Nazz refuses all the gifts and backs away, straight into Ed, who shows her a picture he drew of her on his stomach. Things only get worse for her from that point on, as all the guys surround her and offer her things, ranging from oatmeal to bricks to toilets to bikes. Eventually the pressure becomes too much, and she breaks out of the pack screaming and running for home. Kevin chases after her, but the Eds stay behind, disappointed that all of their plans failed. That night, Eddy leads his friends to Nazz's house with his new, last-ditch plan. Double D is unsure that this will work, but Eddy is able to convince him otherwise, and shoves him into a beam of light coming from Nazz's window. Ed is truly the one to step up, though, introducing a song with his comb and paper, and soon Edd starts playing the bongos he's been given. The scene is right for the vocalist to step in, and step in he does, seerenading Nazz. Soon, it seems that the serenade has worked, as somebody throws the window open, but lo and behold, it seems that the person in question is actually Jimmy, who wishes to join their band on xylophone, an invitation that the Eds quickly and vehemently decline. Memorable Quotes *'Jimmy': from Victor "Aah! Leave me alone! Somebody turn the radio on - soothe this savage beast!" Rolf: "Drop the sandwich, you fool!" Edd: "And here I thought selling sandwiches would be a safe and innocent venture." ---- *'Rolf': to wrest Victor from Jimmy "Do not spoil your supper with the white bread!" ---- *'Edd': "It's all fun and games until somebody spills the mayonnaise." ---- *'Rolf': "Victor! Let go of the confused and delicate one!" comes up behind Rolf and smacks him on the head with a tennis racquet. Sarah: "You leave Jimmy alone!" ---- *'Kevin': "Hahaha! Fluffy ran like a chicken!" Ed: "I love chickens, guys." ---- *'Ed': at Nazz "Double D? My tummy feels all wiggly and crawly inside." Edd: at Nazz "That's nice, Ed." Eddy: at Nazz "I feel like the Nazzes on the back of my Nazz is standing on Nazz." Edd: at Nazz "That's nice, Ed." ---- *'Sarah': "Oh for goodness sake! Catch it, Double D!" throws the baseball to Edd. It hits Edd on the head, and both he and the ball hit the ground. Nazz: first "Later dude." Edd: dreamily "She called me 'dude'." ---- *'Ed': up the baseball "Oh look." sees Nazz running towards him. Nazz: "Hiya big guy, are you gonna touch me with that ball?" screams and runs away. ---- *'Edd': at Nazz "Nazz is as graceful as a gazelle leaping through a field of buttercups." Eddy: at Nazz "Yeah… a ger-whatchamacallit…" ---- *'Jonny': Nazz "Plank and I make our own doughnuts!" ---- *'Ed': up Eddy "Oh look, a bouquet of flowers for Nazz." Edd: "A tad pungent, don't you think, Ed?" ---- *'Ed': trying to kiss a chicken "I can't feel my lips, Double D." ---- *'Rolf': Kevin "Yes, I see. So, Kevin would like Rolf to assist him with the Nazz, yes? No! Too bad, go away. Come again another day." Kevin: to walk away "Harsh." Rolf: jolly "Ho ho! Rolf pokes fun at you, Kevin! I have never seen such a killjoy! Come. Rolf makes good!" ---- *'Nazz': at a semi-shaved Victor "Victor changed his name to Nazz just like me!" Rolf: incredulous "Are you weak in the upper story?" ---- *'Ed': "I will throw the football to Nazz." Eddy: "It's a baseball, stupid." Ed: "Sure am, Eddy." ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf will sit to the side and observe with hysterics." ---- *'Nazz': "Hey there, Ed." Ed: his shirt to expose the painting of Nazz he has made on his stomach "It's you and I drew it." Nazz: for words "Uh... I don't know what to say." Ed: proud Should I hang it in your room?" ---- *'Eddy': "Nazz would love a new bike." Ed: "Or a new toilet?" Kevin: his bike from Eddy "Not the bike, dork." ---- *'Eddy': Ed "You won't impress Nazz with chickens." Ed: "I won't?" Edd: "A rare moment indeed, but Eddy's right." ---- *'Ed': shouting "Bring it on home!" Trivia *'Goofs': **There is a captioning mistake in the episode when Jonny says, "It's not your turn!" The captions say that Edd made the statement instead of Jonny. **In one of the scenes where the boys are trying to give Nazz presents to impress her, the inside of Jonny's mouth is the same as the pink sky in the background. *This is the only episode where Nazz has a major role. *Jimmy's comment at the beginning is a reference to the phrase "music soothes the savage beast". *This is the second episode where Kevin has called himself a 'dork'. The first was in "Once Upon an Ed." *In "Hot Buttered Ed," Jimmy's bedroom is on the first floor, but in this episode, it is on the second floor. *Ed can't differentiate between a football and a baseball. *Nazz reveals in this episode that she doesn't wear hats because they mess up her hair. *This episode shows that Nazz has some traits of the "dumb blonde" as she thought Victor changed his name to Nazz when she sees her name shaved on Victor's side and still thinks that even after Kevin explains that Victor is a gift for her. *Jonny reveals that he hates writing. *Kevin's head is exposed for the first time in this episode. It is exposed again in "The Day the Ed Stood Still," "One of Those Eds," "Hand Me Down Ed," "May I Have this Ed?" and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *This is the second appearance of the Eds' bowling ball microphone. The first time was in "Hands Across Ed." *Jimmy reveals that he can play a xylophone. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-07-30-22h01m39s222.png|Eds' Sandwiches. rackethit.PNG|"YOU LEAVE JIMMY ALONE!" Laughing at Jimmy.png|Everyone laughing at Jimmy after he got injured. Love-Sicked Boys.jpg|The love-sick boys. OUCH.jpg|That's gotta hurt. bouquet.PNG|"A bouquet of flowers for Nazz." Baseball Conflict.jpg|A conflict of which boy gets to pitch the ball to Nazz. Ed and Chicken.jpg|Ed about to kiss a chicken. kevinshatnazz.PNG|"How 'bout I let you borrow my hat?" Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-18h52m19s16.png|Edd offers a device to fix Nazz's hair… Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-18h52m32s226.png|...but Jonny destroys it by crashing his head into it. tummynaz.jpg|Which one is the real Nazz? Video See Also *Nazz *Eds' Sandwiches *Hair Brusher Category:Episodes Category:Season 3